Lala-Oopsies Merchandise
In a wacky and silly world of colors and wonder, there are giant mushrooms, curvy roads, and magical kingdoms. This is the land of the Lala-Oopsies! Four princesses rule over each of their own special kingdoms, each being unique to their own personalities. In this world there are also four magical little fairies who love to play together. Lala-Oopsies are the bendy and sillier counterparts to Lalaloopsies. They are, as implied, an oopsie. Their arms and legs are rubbery and bendable, while their heads are very squishy. They are each vibrantly colored and have a variety of mismatched patterns and stripes on their clothes and hair.Unlike the Lalaloopsies,their shoes are not removeable. 'Princess Ballerinas' Princess Anise ' "This girly-girl rules over the kingdom of all things precious and pretty." 'Princess Nutmeg ' "She lives in her own topsy-turvy kingdom where everything's all about fun." 'Princess Saffron ' "She's warm and caring and loves making treats for all her friends." 'Princess Juniper ' "Creative and clever, she's a little-miss-fix-it who can solve any problem that comes her way." Princess Anise.jpg|'Anise, Princess of Knick-knacks|link=Princess Anise Princess Nutmeg.jpg|'Nutmeg, Princess of Silly'|link=Princess Nutmeg Princess Saffron Pic.jpg|'Saffron, Princess of Hugs'|link=Princess Saffron Princess Juniper Pic.jpg|'Juniper, Princess of Know-How'|link=Princess Juniper 'Fairies (Littles)' The Fairies are the smaller and cuter counterparts to the Princess Ballerinas. Fairy Lilac - counterpart to Princess Anise Fairy Tulip - counterpart to Princess Nutmeg Fairy Fern - counterpart to Princess Saffron Fairy Daffodil - counterpart to Princess Juniper Fairy Lilac.jpg|'Fairy Lilac'|link=Fairy Lilac Fairy Tulip.jpg|'Fairy Tulip'|link=Fairy Tulip Fairy Fern.jpg|'Fairy Fern'|link=Fairy Fern Fairy Daffodil.jpg|'Fairy Daffodil'|link=Fairy Daffodil 'Mermaids ' Mermaid Opal Mermaid Water Lily 1st look large mermaid opal.jpg|'Mermaid Opal'|link=Mermaid Opal 1st look large water lily.jpg|'Mermaid Water Lily'|link=Mermaid Water Lily 'Mermaids (Littles)' Mermaid Kelp ' 'Mermaid Tadpole ' 'Mermaid Gilly ' 'Mermaid Fin ' 1st look mermaid fin.PNG 1st look mermaid gilly.PNG 1st look mermaid tadpole.PNG 1st look mermaid kelp.PNG 'Mini Merchandise 'Princess Ballerina Minis' #Princess Anise: with royal crown scepter, hand mirror, heart-shaped box of chocolates, and kitty #Princess Nutmeg: with strawberry milk, royal half-eaten donut scepter, umbrella, and bunny #Princess Saffron: with tea pot, royal heart scepter, tea cup, and mouse #Princess Juniper: with heart-shaped sewing kit, royal paintbrush scepter, basket of yarn, and bunny #Princess Sesame: comes with RC Boat #Princess Lavender: comes with 3 Floating Islands Playset 'Mermaid Minis' #Mermaid Treasure #Mermaid Anemone #Mermaid Water Lily #Mermaid Opal 'Fairies Littles Minis' #Tulip #Lilac #Daffodil #Fern mini anise box.jpg mini nutmeg box.jpg mini saffron box.jpg mini juniper box.jpg oopsies mini mermaid 1.PNG oopsies mini mermaid 2.PNG oopsies mini mermaid 3.PNG oopsies mini mermaid 4.PNG mini oopsies fairies 1.jpg|'Mini Fairy Tulip, Fairy Lilac, & Fairy Fern' mini oopsies fairies 2.jpg|'Mini Fairy Daffodil, Fairy Fern, & Fairy Tulip' Saffron out of box.png Nutmeg out of box.png Juniper out of box.png Anise out of box.png Mermaid opal.png Mermaid waterlily.png Mermaid ananome.png Mermaid tresure.png 'Pets' Whether it's their faithful steeds, or their adventerous sea horses, the pets of Lala-Oopsies are at their side. There are a total of 6 Horses and 4 Sea Horses thus far. Both have long manes that can be brushed and braided with their own special brushes. 'Horses' The Lala-Oopsies horses come in three different styles. There are the winged flying horses, the horned horses which resemble unicorns, and the crowned and decorated horses which resemble royalty. Hazelnut.jpg|'Hazelnut' Cashew.jpg|'Cashew' Almond.jpg|'Almond' Macadamia.jpg|'Macadamia' Scone.jpg|'Scone' Tea Biscuit.jpg|'Tea Biscuit' 'Sea Horses' Sold exclusively at Walmart, the Lala-Oopsies Sea Horses each come with their very own companion: jellyfish, starfish, crab, or octopus. They have long aquatic manes that you can brush and braid with their starfish-shaped brushes. preview seahorses.jpg|(First Look) preview sea squirt.jpg|'Sea Squirt' (First Look) preview sunstar.jpg|'Sunstar' (First Look) preview dottyback.jpg|'Dottyback' (First Look) preview brittlestar.jpg|'Brittlestar' (First Look) Sunstar.png|Sunstar Seasqurit.png|Seasquirt Dottyback.png|Dottyback Brittlestar.png|Brittlestar 'Playsets/RC' 'RC Vehicles' *Mini Lala-Oopsies™ RC Boat 27 MHz *Mini Lala-Oopsies™ RC Boat 49 MHz preview rc boat.jpg|'RC Boat with Princess Sesame' (First Look) 'Playsets' *3 Floating Islands - Teapot Playset mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 3.jpg mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 1.jpg mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 2.jpg mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 4.jpg 'Trivia' *The dolls lack the ballerina lace/ribbon around the legs and the jewelry the artwork is shown to posesse. 'Gallery' Lala-oopsies.jpg Finale.png Half Jump.png Jump!.png level 4.png pose.png Twirl.png Movie.jpg|Lala-Oopsie Sew Magical Movie